


Annoying Things

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex has a shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Annoyance

The first months, it was a matter of having to make sure the kid was where she needed to be and understood protocol. General Skywalker kept forgetting about her.

There was the aggravation of deflating her ego, when she had a few encounters and came out of top. No one liked a cocky _jetii_.

It was the stress of wondering how much more trouble she could find for them, following in her master's footsteps closely.

Rex remembered all those annoyances, holding them as a shield against the fear that Ahsoka Tano was probably dead, as the Empire grew around him.


End file.
